


Black Horse & The Cherry Tree

by thistle_do_nicely



Series: Anthologicon [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Handcuffs, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistle_do_nicely/pseuds/thistle_do_nicely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root. Shaw. Chaps. A strap-on. Cuffs. Zero plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Horse & The Cherry Tree

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by three things:  
> \- the twitter chat about how amazing it would be to have a western AU (y'all know who you are)   
> \- the need for distracting fluffy/smutty thoughts pre-YHWH  
> \- the need for more Root/Shaw smut
> 
> I have split this into two parts with full version here and the ‘safe for work’ bit as Chapter 15 of All the Small Things (so I could keep the rating the same for that work). At some point I will also ‘complete’ the other chapters in that work where there is, ahem, unfinished business at the end of a few chapters. Since some of you asked so nicely and all. 
> 
> Please let me know if you think I have missed anything in the tags.

 

This wasn’t how she envisaged spending this day. She wasn’t sure exactly what she would have done, but being stuck in East Bumblefuck, or whatever this godforsaken town in the middle of nowhere was called, was definitely not it. Ideally, she wouldn’t be alone in a motel room with next-to-no cell phone reception, no wi-fi and no prospect of a flight home until tomorrow.

She lay on the bed, sighed and wondered if she could just steal a motorbike and start riding back before realising that that was stupid as it would take about two days. Plus, there were no motorbikes around here to steal. She’d have more luck finding a horse. If only she was a good rider. And she wasn’t exactly dressed for riding a bike or a horse with the skirt she had on. She still couldn’t figure out why She had her wearing this outfit. It did fit in with the mid-west country surroundings but it was a bit old fashioned and she couldn’t wait until she was at the airport and able to wear her own clothes again.

Maybe she would take her laptop to reception and use the crappy wi-fi to keep her occupied until she was sleepy but since it was only 6pm, that wasn’t likely to happen for a while. There wasn’t even a bar within walking distance. She was halfway through concocting a plan to steal a car and driving to the nearest large town or city, even if it meant driving until after midnight, to relieve her of the boredom, when the phone rang.

Who would know she was here? Apart from Her, of course. She hadn’t given any details of where she was going to anyone to Harold or Shaw. Of course, She would tell them how to contact her if there was an emergency – she froze. Something’s wrong. Her heart racing, she darted across the room to snatch the old fashioned receiver out of the cradle. She tried to calm down by telling herself that She would contact her if it was really serious but she had an unsettling feeling that she couldn’t shake.

“Hello?”

“Hey Root.”

All of the breath she had been holding in was let out in one long sigh.

“Sameen, is everything ok?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t it?”

“How did you know to call me here?”

“I called in a favour from Her. I’m not sure if She gets guilt but I didn’t think it was fair for you to be stuck out here until tomorrow. Y’know. _Today_.”

Root smiled. Shaw hadn’t forgotten.

“Well I’m glad you called. Not just because it’s ‘today’ but because I am so god damn bored. Bored out of my mind. There is literally nothing to do here. You been busy?”

“Yeah. Had a bit of a mission to sort out. Took a bit of organising and a few favours called in but I think I can pull it off.”

“Sounds interesting.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you about it later.”

“Later?”

“Uh, yeah... there’s something else I wanted to talk about first.”

“Now I’m intrigued.” Root picked the phone up and moved it to the edge of the bed so she could lie down and continue to talk

“Do, uh, you remember a conversation we had a few months ago where I told you how I didn’t really have a fantasy?”

“Yes.” Root’s reply was drawn out as she wondered where this conversation was headed. She sensed that she liked the direction it was taking as she remembered telling Shaw all about her fantasy scenario. When she had asked Shaw what her fantasy was she had been a little disappointed when the only answer she had got was a garbled one along the lines of ‘ _it probably involves guns or food or knives or all of the above’_.

“Well I might have been wrong about that.”

“ _Really_. That is _very_ interesting. Tell me more.” Before Shaw could reply, there was a knock at the motel room door. “Hold that thought, there’s someone at the door.” She put the receiver down on the bed and sprang up, eager to get rid of whoever the hell this was interrupting a very promising conversation with the one person she wished was here, right now.

The stupid door didn’t have a peephole but since there was a camera outside she knew that if she was in danger that She would let her know. She pulled the door open and was greeted with the sight of the top of a pinch-front dark brown cowboy hat being worn by someone considerably smaller than her. Of course, Root’s own cowboy style boots had a decent heel on them that gave her an extra few inches in height. She took it all in: the head tipped down, looking at the floor, casually leaning back against the railing opposite the door with one foot propped up behind them and thumbs tucked inside their belt. Starting at ground she worked her way up, raking her eyes over the boots, the dark brown chaps, the loaded holster sitting low on the hips, a plaid shirt and a dark leather waistcoat that matched the chaps and hat. Her heart skipped a beat as the memory of _that_ conversation came flooding back. She watched her visitor bring her hand up and tip her hat and head upwards to look at her. The dark eyes that she was now faced with confirmed her previous thought. Those familiar smoky brown eyes that were now sparkling and alive with the promise of fire and every type of heat she wanted.

“Happy birthday, Root.”

“But…” Root was standing with her mouth gaping open. “Wait, you said ‘here’ a minute ago.” She shook her head, “I should have worked it out.”

“I know - I can’t believe I almost gave it away.”

“Wait, is this what this outfit is about?” Root gestured towards her own white skirt and top.

“Mmm-hmm.” Shaw bit her lip. Root felt the weight of Shaw’s gaze as her eyes roamed over her. Her immediate instinct was to reach out and bring her into the room, but as she stepped forward something caught her eye.

“Wait, is that-“ Her eyes were wide as she took in the unbelievable sight before her.

“You got a _horse_.”

A magnificent black horse was tied to the end of the railing.

“Sure did.” Shaw grinned. “Well we’re not staying _here_.” She gestured towards the motel with a disdainful look. “It doesn’t really fit the part. I’ve arranged alternative accommodation about a mile away. We’ll be there in 15 minutes if we spare the horse.”

Root stepped closer to Shaw, grabbing Shaw’s waistcoat in her fists and murmuring, “15 minutes seems an awful long way away.” She moved to kiss Shaw, but Shaw pushed back at her, maintaining a small distance between their bodies.

“Patience. Come on, lock the door and we’ll be there before you know it. We’ll get your stuff tomorrow.”

Root locked the door and followed Shaw to the horse, watching as she freed the reigns from the railing. She had to suppress a smile when Shaw had to do a little jump to get her hands up high enough to push down on the saddle and get her foot in the stirrup. Shaw gracefully swung her leg over the horse, sinking into the saddle as Root petted the nose of the horse.

“What’s she called?”

“Beauty.”

“Of course.” She smiled. “And she is.”

Shaw held an arm out as Root approached the saddle. Root gripped her forearm as she put one leg in the stirrup Shaw had vacated and let Shaw pull her up until she could pushed herself up using her leg. At times she forgot how strong Shaw was and she smiled to herself as she swung her leg round and settled behind Shaw.

Putting her arms around Shaw, she rested her head on Shaw’s shoulder and spoke softly in her ear.

“Thank you Sameen. Best. Birthday. Ever.”

Shaw turned her head a little to help Root hear her reply.

“We’ve barely got started Root. I have a few more surprises in store.”

Root smiled.

“I’m so glad you said that.”

 

 * * *

 

As Root got used to the rhythm of the ride she relaxed and became a bit more aware of her surroundings. She felt the warmth of the low sun shining through the trees onto them and onto the dusty road below, more dirt than tarmac at this distance from civilisation. She breathed in the small of Shaw’s hair, mixed in with the smell of leather and smiled as she remembered what Shaw had said earlier.

“So you said that maybe you were wrong about not having a fantasy. Care to elaborate?”

“You’ll find out.”

“Sameen, you’re teasing me.” She breathed into Shaw’s ear, “That’s my job.” Sliding her hands away from Shaw’s waist and down her legs, she thumbed the chaps and hummed.  “I really, really like these.” She began kissing Shaw’s neck and was pleased when Shaw leaned back, tilting her head slightly so that Root could get better access. The hat was getting in the way, so Root lifted it off Shaw’s head and placed the tie round her neck so it was hanging on her own back. She resumed her assault on Shaw’s neck and grinned into the kiss when she became aware that Shaw’s breathing was noticeably affected. Root moved her left hand up over Shaw’s hip, over her stomach and slid a hand inside her shirt, deftly unbuttoning a button on Shaw’s shirt for better access. She angled her hand up, gliding across smooth skin and over a few scars until she reached Shaw’s bra. She skimmed her thumb over the material which felt like satin and was no doubt black. As she felt Shaw’s nipple harden under her touch she moaned into Shaw’s neck.

“Root. Wait.” She took the reins in one hand and placed her left hand over Root’s, which had until that point been meandering its way up and down Shaw’s thigh. For a moment Root thought she was stopping her but then she realised that Shaw was moving her hand over her crotch.

Root gasped.

“Fuck, Sameen.” She was practically panting into Shaw’s ear. Through the faded denim material Root could feel the unmistakeable form of a strap-on. She bit down on Shaw’s neck as her nerves tingled in anticipation.

“That’s the idea Root.” She wasn’t doing as good a job as she had hoped at making her own voice sound unaffected.

The throbbing that had built up between Root’s lets now felt like it was resonating right through her entire body.

“Shaw...” Root’s voice came as a warning.

“We’re almost there. We turn off just after that cherry blossom tree.”

Root saw where Shaw was pointing. They we’re less than a minute away from turning off this main road. Letting out a slow steady sigh, Root placed the hat back on Shaw’s head and put her arms back round her waist and resting her head on her shoulder. Less than a minute later they were on a dusty dirt path that curved away from the road they had been riding along. Another minute later and they were approaching a barn, Shaw guiding the horse to the open barn door.

They rode straight into a large stable and Shaw dismounted immediately. She helped Root down from the mare. Root’s feet had barely touched the ground when she reached her arm round the back of Shaw’s head, fingers running through her hair under the low ponytail, pulling her in to finally capture the lips she had waited too long to kiss. Her desire at this point was all-consuming and, as their tongues and teeth fought a battle, her body seemed to move unconsciously, pushing Shaw towards the side of the stable.

Shaw was not resisting like before, letting Root push her until her back slammed into the wood, and Root now knew why she had pushed her away before. As Root’s hips pushed against Shaw’s she could feel the bulge in Shaw’s pants that she had felt with her hand earlier. Shaw had wanted that to remain a surprise – for a while at least. The promise of what was to come was driving Root wild, her hands making quick work of the remaining buttons on Shaw’s shirt.

Shaw’s hand were busy with some exploration of their own, one hand under Root’s skirt, roaming up the back of her leg and sliding under her panties, while the other moved under her top, light touches across her stomach. When that hand reached Root’s breast and Shaw realised that Root was bra-less she moaned into the kiss, biting down on Root’s lip. Root’s hand had made its way back into Shaw’s hair and she pulled the hair tie out and ran the fingers of both hands up the back of Shaw’s neck and into her hair. She pulled away from the kiss just after Shaw had moaned and began kissing Shaw’s neck.

“Wait. Not here” Shaw breathed.

Root paused her attack on Shaw’s neck, moving her head back up to look Shaw in the eyes, her hand still in Shaw’s hair. She looked questioningly at Shaw. Shaw’s eyes burned into her as she replied, her voice filled with promise.

“Let me show you,” spoken softly, almost a whisper, accompanied by a devilish smile. As Root let her hands drop down from behind Shaw’s head, Shaw took Root by the hand and she started walking out of the stable. She paused just outside the pen to close over the wooden fencing that would keep Beauty in her stable. As Root was once again taken by the hand and led through the barn she realised that the throbbing between her legs was almost matched by her racing heartbeat. They passed another two stables - these ones empty - before rounding a corner and entering the main space in the barn.

Hay was piled in the corner and Root realised that Shaw was leading her towards some blankets that had been arranged on the floor and over the hay. They passed some metal rigging that had been suspended from the ceiling and Root spotted a pair of handcuffs that had been draped over the metal. Root was pretty sure that these did not come with the accommodation, which meant that Shaw had planted them there. She hadn’t been wrong about having some surprises in store.

Shaw led Root over to the blankets and deftly manoeuvred their positions so that Root had her back to the blanket covered haystack. Shaw stood in front of Root, hands on the taller woman’s hips and smiled at her, almost hopefully at first, before morphing into a knowing smirk as she saw the rapid rise and fall of Root’s chest.

Shaw dropped to her knees.

She slid her hands up Root’s legs, grabbing her skirt and pushing it up to her waist. She moved her head forward and Root could feel Shaw’s breath on her panties, the sensation heightened by the fact that the fabric was soaking wet. Shaw kissed her just above the top of the panties as she hooked her thumbs in the top of the underwear and pulled them down to the ground, dipping down to help Root step out of them. Root felt kisses trailing up her inner thigh and a tongue trail over her wetness until lips wrapped around her clit. Not trusting her balance, she placed a hand on Shaw’s shoulder to help steady herself. It wasn’t enough though, her knees buckling when she felt Shaw’s tongue press against this most sensitive of places.

Shaw reacted quickly, her hands reaching behind Root and supporting her down on to the hay behind her as she moved up so that she was face to face with Root.

Root thought Shaw was going to make a comment about making her weak at the knees but instead she just smirked and leaned forward, kissing her. Tasting herself on Shaw’s lips sent a shiver through Root and she instinctively pulled Shaw closer to her. Root’s hands moved over the curve of Shaw’s ass as she parted her legs, pulling Shaw into her until she felt the cold sting of two belt buckles just below her navel, making her gasp. When she felt the pressure from the strap-on, hard against her, she moaned, desperate for Shaw to do something about the aching need she felt.

She broke the kiss. “Sameen. _Please_.”

Shaw pushed herself back so she was on her knees, between Root’s legs. Root looked up at her and took in the view. Cowboy hat. Dark hair flowing over shoulders, blending into the dark brown of the leather waistcoat. Brown eyes flashing with lust. Shirt ripped open. Oversize belt buckle. Faded jeans. Chaps. It was everything she had fantasised about and then some. She bit her lip as Shaw put her hands on the buckle for the chaps, watching her undo it before moving her hand to the buckle for the belt for her denims. Shaw took her time, slowly unfastened the buckle, and then ripped open the button-fly of the denim. She pushed the jeans down over her hips, taking her underwear with it. Root’s eyes roamed over silicone strap-on she was sure Shaw was going to drive her over the edge with.

Shaw didn’t waste any time, positioning herself so that she could glide the strap on into Root before placing her arms either side on Root’s head for support. Root closed her eyes and gasped as she felt the dildo slide into her and her hand instinctively moved to Shaw’s backside in an attempt to deepen the contact. When she opened her eyes she found Shaw’s eyes looking into hers as if seeking approval to continue. She dug her nails into Shaw’s ass as she gave Shaw all the permission she needed.

“You better not hold back on me Sameen.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Shaw growled before she began to move her hips and give Root the friction she was aching for. Root bucked her hips against Shaw’s infuriatingly slow movements, in an attempt to synchronise their movements and heighten Root’s sensations. The feeling was intoxicating and Root realised before long that she was not just breathing loudly but that she was making more noise than she ever had before, meeting each thrust with a noise. She dug her nails further into the skin on Shaw’s ass causing Shaw to grunt. Root wasn’t sure whether it was with pleasure or with pain. Probably both, she reasoned.

Root felt Shaw adjust her position, sliding her hands under Root’s back until her hands were hooked over her shoulders. Root realised that now Shaw could now pull even deeper into her every time she drove her hips forwards and she rocked under her to intensify the effect. She hooked her legs round a bit further so that she could dig the heel of her boots into Shaw’s ass, urging her on.

Shaw seemed spurred on by this and as Root’s moaning got louder she picked up both the pace and the force of her thrusts. Root was torn between wanting to tease this out and letting Shaw push her to the climax she was so close to reaching. Somehow Shaw seemed to find another gear, her body moving at a punishing pace and Root knew was helpless to stop this now.

As she felt her climax build up every muscle in her legs contracted. She looked at Shaw’s face as the moment she began to orgasm, taking in the slight sheen of perspiration and the look of concentration on her face. As she was driven over the edge her back arched up and a strangled cry of, “Fuck, Sameen” was breathed into Shaw’s ear as her head and shoulders lifted off the blanketed surface below her. She bit down onto Shaw’s shoulder as her muscles continued to convulse and she rode out the orgasm. Shaw slowed down then stopped her movements and, as Root’s muscles and nerves slowly relaxed, she was lowered gently back down onto the blanket-covered hay by Shaw’s hands. Shaw rested on her elbows looking down at Root.  Shaw withdrew the dildo and, sitting back on her heels, she unfastened and removed the strap on. Root, now lying with both hands behind her head, could see marks on Shaw’s skin where the strap-on had been digging in and Root moved a hand down to run her fingers over the welt. She looked up a Shaw.

“So what’s next?”

“It’s _your_ birthday.”

“And for _my_ birthday I want you to... _enjoy_ yourself too.”

“Wait, you think that wasn’t good for me, too?”

“You were pretty quiet.”

“Well, we’re not all as noisy as you are.” She placed her hand over Root’s and guided it down between her legs. Root grinned. Shaw hadn’t been kidding. Her arousal was undeniable. As Root’s fingers slipped down over Shaw’s slick centre she watched Shaw close her eyes, her head tilting back and giving out a sigh that was almost a moan as Root’s finger moved back up, grazing her clit.

Root swallowed.

“Okay I have a request”. She moved her hand away, snapping Shaw out of her daze and causing her to frown at the withdrawal of contact.

“Shoot.” Shaw’s frown morphed into a smile as she watched Root lick her fingers.

“You’re wearing _far_ too many clothes. It _all_ needs to come off. Except the chaps. And the waistcoat. And the hat.”

“I might need some help with that.”

“That’s _not_ a problem.”

Root sat up and leaned forward, crashing her lips against Shaw’s and at the same time guiding the shirt and waist coat over Shaw’s shoulders, letting them drop to the ground behind the kneeling woman. She made quick work of the bra, breaking the kiss and pulling back to give herself the room to pull the straps down over Shaw’s toned arms. She toyed with the underwear in her hand, looking questioningly at Shaw.

“I could…”

“You won’t need it. Trust me.”

Root threw it to the side. She gestured to Shaw to get up and she pushed herself up off her legs, pulling Root up with her. Shaw smirked when she saw the state that Root’s clothes and hair were in. Shaw’s denims and chaps were more or less round her knees, and Root knelt down to help her off with her boots before removing the jeans and the chaps. She handed Shaw the waistcoat before helping her put the chaps back on. Once they were back on she motioned to Shaw to lift her leg so she could put the boots back on.

“These too.”

Shaw let her put the boots back on. Root sat back on her heels looking up at Shaw, who was now naked except for those few items of leather. Root grinned, her wide eyes full of lust as she took in the glorious sight before her. Shaw’s eyes met hers with a look just as wanton and she reached out, taking Root by the hand and pulling her up.

Shaw turned and started walking to over to the metal rigging that Root has spied earlier. She stopped and turned to face Root, whose momentum made her almost collide with Shaw. Root reached her other hand up, tilting the hat back a little, giving her more access to Shaw. She angled her head down at the same time, fingers under Shaw’s chin to tilt her head back. She moved her lips as close as she could to Shaw’s without them touching.

“You. Are. _Unbelievably_. Hot.” The last word was breathed out, with Root able to feel the vibrations of her own words reverberate off Shaw and back on to her own lips. The sensation sent a ripple of pleasure through her and she felt propelled forward by the urge to taste Shaw again, moving further that smallest of distances to allow their lips to meet again. The kiss started off almost tenderly before Root changed tack and pulled away, kissing along her jaw line until her mouth was at Shaw’s ear. She whispered, “I want to fuck you into the middle of next week.” She felt the fingers Shaw’s hands, which had slid under her top, curl before nails dug into the skin of her back. She reacted, sinking her own teeth into Shaw’s neck, sure to leave a mark, before sucking on the wound she had just inflicted.

“Waistcoat pocket.” Shaw growled into Root’s ear. Root continued to give most of her attention to Shaw’s neck while reaching into the pocket. She felt a cold hard object and took it out the pocket. She grinned into her kiss as she realised exactly what it was. A key. A key for the cuffs dangling above their heads like the best mistletoe that Root could wish for.

She started to pull away from Shaw’s neck and placed the key between her teeth before running her hands down Shaw’s toned arms, grabbing her wrists and yanking them above her head. She worked quickly, placing Shaw in the cuffs. The position of Shaw’s arms above her head accentuated the muscles in her arms and Root hummed her approval as she slowly moved her hands back down the arms, fingers tracing the edge of her biceps.

Root took a step back to admire the view before her, a wicked smile twitching onto her face as her mind raced through the possibilities in front of them. She was struck by a realisation.

“This.” Root’s eyes flicked up to the cuffs above Shaw’s head. “This was what _you_ wanted.”

Shaw smiled her own wicked smile in response. Root took the hat off Shaw’s head and hooked it onto the rigging. She ran her fingers through Shaw’s hair until has hands were behind Shaw’s head. She pulled Shaw’s head closer to her so she could whisper in her ear.

“Tell me what you need.”

She felt the warmth of Shaw’s breath against her own neck as Shaw replied.

“Tease me.” She heard Shaw swallow. “Torment me.” She heard and felt a long exhale, like a sigh, caressing her neck. “Make it.... last.”

“Until you beg me...”

“I don’t do that.”

“We’ll see.”

Root stepped back and could see that Shaw’s breathing was already affected and she reached a hand out, placing it between Shaw’s breasts, letting the rise and fall of her chest move her hand. She could feel Shaw’s heart hammering away beneath her hand, creating a fluttering feeling in her own chest in response. She trailed her hand down Shaw’s front and began to circle around behind her. When she was behind her, she brought her hands round Shaw’s waist from behind and then guided them up, under the leather of the open waistcoat, until she had covered Shaw’s breasts. As her thumbs brushed over Shaw’s nipple, she smirked as they hardened beneath her touch.

Shaw’s head tilted back at Root’s touch, almost resting on Root’s left shoulder, exposing her neck. Root instinctively slid her left hand up and over the inviting skin of her throat. She squeezed her fingers and thumb closer together, restricting Shaw’s airway slightly and then a bit more in response to Shaw’s moan. She could hear Shaw’s breaths get shallower and when she saw her eyes begin to flutter she released her grip, moving her head down so she could kiss the marks she had just left. She turned Shaw round and moved as if she was about to kiss her and then she stopped, as if she had thought better of it.

She stepped back, her eyes boring into Shaw’s.

Tugging with one hand at her top and another at her skirt she said, “I’m feeling restricted. I think these need to go too.” She crossed her hands over her stomach, gripping the hem of her top in each hand and pulled it over her head before throwing it aside. She watched as Shaw’s eyes widened and her gaze darted down to her exposed breasts, her mouth opening slightly.  As Shaw’s tongue flicked to the side of her mouth, touching her lips, Root bit back a smile and unfastened the button on her skirt, pulled the zip down and let it drop to the floor. She stepped forward again, this time committing to the kiss.

As her body pressed against Shaw’s, reacting to the sensation of Shaw’s breasts against her skin, a shiver of electricity sparked through her nerves. She felt her own nipples harden in response and deduced that this was probably the reason that Shaw groaned into the kiss. Shaw was pulling on the cuffs, seemingly desperate for her hands to be somewhere else other than suspended over her own head.

Root broke the kiss to reprimand Shaw, “Patience sweetie.” She moved her attention to Shaw’s neck, biting, licking and sucking, while her hands moved down Shaw’s back over her ass and down the back of her legs ending up under the chaps. As she continues her assault on Shaw’s neck she felt Shaw’s hips pushing forwards and she moved her hands to Shaw’s hips to stop them. She could have sworn she heard Shaw growl.

Root dropped down to her knees, tracing her finger along the belt of the chaps and then along the edge of the leather until her hands were between Shaw’s thighs. She heard the hitch in Shaw’s breath when she pushed Shaw’s legs apart and a moan when she started to kiss the pale skin of her inner thighs. She knew she was kissing everywhere but where Shaw wanted and did exactly as Shaw has asked, teasing her by moving closer to where Shaw wanted to feel her lips and tongue, before moving away again. Root could hear the clank of the cuffs against the metal grid as Shaw pulled on the cuffs to try and move herself into a position she wanted rather than wait for Root to follow through.

Root stopped altogether. She looked up at Shaw, saw the marks the cuffs were making on her wrists. “Don’t hurt yourself or I stop.” Shaw closed her eyes, clenched her fists and exhaled slowly. Resuming her previous ministrations, Root finally relented, as much for her own sake as Shaw’s, running her tongue along Shaw’s soaking centre before flicking her tongue at Shaw’s clit. She felt the muscles in Shaw’s legs contract as her body reacted to Root’s tongue. Root looked up at Shaw as she hooked her hands round the back of Shaw’s legs and Shaw read her meaning, pulling down in the cuffs to pull herself up and allowing Root to prop both of Shaw’s legs over her shoulders.

Root stilled, allowing Shaw to feel the contrast of her warm breath over her wetness, before teasing her tongue just at Shaw’s entrance. She heard Shaw groan and she taunted her another few times, tongue not going anywhere near as far as Shaw longed for it to go. Finally Root thrust her tongue inside Shaw. Root heard Shaw moan and felt the pressure on her shoulders lesson as Shaw again pulled down on the cuffs, lifting her up slightly. Hands on Shaw’s waist, Root dug her thumbs into her hips as she moved her mouth up so her lips were wrapped around Shaw’s clit. She drove Shaw delirious with her tongue, expertly moving in response to Shaw’s reactions.

When Root had manipulated Shaw to the verge of orgasm she slowed her movements down before moving her lips and tongue away from Shaw altogether.

“Root.” Shaw grunted in frustration.

“But this is what you want Sameen.” She again let the vibrating air tickle Shaw, her mouth infuriatingly close to where Shaw wanted it. She placed her hands on Shaw’s thighs and pushed them apart so she was once again kneeling in front of a standing Shaw. She looked up and saw Shaw grimacing, head back and eyes closed, pulling down on those cuffs.

Root placed her hands on Shaw’s waist, pulling down on her hips to help bring herself up. She kissed Shaw, wanting Shaw to taste herself on her lips and her tongue and grinning when Shaw groaned at the sensation. She moved back down until her mouth was level with Shaw’s navel before trailing her tongue up over Shaw’s abdomen as she moved up diverting to one side to take Shaw’s nipple in her mouth, using a hand to pinch the other nipple. Shaw’s frustrations were not being eased by Root’s actions and she again pulled down on the cuffs, lifting her feet of the floor and wrapping her legs around Root. Root abandoned her work on Shaw’s breasts and stood upright, face less than an inch away from Shaw’s.

“You’re so impatient Shaw.”

“You said you wanted to fuck me. Root.”

“You said you wanted me to tease you.”

“You’ve done that.”

“Oh, I’ve barely started.”

Shaw bit her bottom lip, drawing it through her teeth. Root fought the overwhelming temptation to capture that lip in her own and use her own teeth to bite down on it. She let her instincts take over and she did exactly that, biting hard enough to draw blood. As she kissed Shaw again she could sense the metallic sting of blood on her tongue and she heard a guttural moan as Shaw tasted it too.

Root broke the kiss and brought her hand up to Shaw’s face, running her thumb over the wound, smearing the blood over Shaw’s lip. As her own breathing grew shallower, the rise and fall of her chest was causing her nipples to rub against the leather of Shaw’s waistcoat. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back, trying to bring her breathing and heart rate back down but she was thwarted by Shaw’s lips meeting her exposed neck. As Shaw sucked on Root’s neck she squeezed her legs together before moving her head and trailing her teeth up Root’s neck towards her ear. Root twitched with pleasure when she felt Shaw’s wet heat pressed against her. Shaw’s mouth was now at her ear.

“I said I didn’t beg. I won’t. But I will ask. I’ll even ask nicely.” She rotated her hips a little, effectively grinding into Root, and pulled her head back so she was able to look into Root’s eyes and see the effect that she was having. A smirk flashed across her face as she saw Root’s involuntary response to her arousal being ground onto her “I want you to do exactly what you said you would.” Root licked her lips taking in the raw look in Shaw’s eyes as she breathed, “I want you to fuck me so hard I don’t know what day it is.” She moved closer to Root, her lips a fraction of an inch away from Root’s. “Please.”

The part of Root that wanted to torment Shaw more was resoundingly defeated by Root’s desire to do _exactly_ what Shaw had just asked.

“Since you asked so nicely...”

Root moved her left hand behind Shaw’s back and dragged her right hand down Shaw’s front, turning her hand when it got to the belt holding the chaps in place. Her hand continued moving down, just grazing Shaw’s swollen clit on its way, causing Shaw to grunt in approval, her legs squeezing together again. Root teased a finger just inside Shaw before withdrawing it and waiting for Shaw’s reaction. Just as Shaw started to say something, Root pressed her thumb down on Shaw’s clit before scraping her nail over it and drawing a strangled gasp from her. While Shaw was still reacting to this stimulation Root pushed two fingers inside of Shaw, keeping her pressure on the clit and revelling in the effect she was having on Shaw.

She began moving her fingers in and out of Shaw, slowly at first, so both of them could adjust their position to allow Root the most effective angle to work. Root felt Shaw’s hips trying to grind against her hand but because her legs were still wrapped around Root she wasn’t able to get enough friction. Moving her legs apart to get a steadier stance and better traction on the ground also had the effect of lowering Root slightly in relation to Shaw and giving her even better access. She was now able to reach Shaw’s breast with her mouth and she hungrily sucked at Shaw’s nipple before raking her teeth over it. Shaw’s moan made her smile as she turned her attention to the other breast at the same time as she added a third finger. This elicited an even louder moan from Shaw. Encouraged by the breathless grunting coming from Shaw at every thrust, Root picked up the pace.

Root had never fucked Shaw so hard, but any thoughts she had of Shaw not being anything but absolutely fine with that were washed away by the sight and sound of Shaw writhing with pleasure in front of her, meeting every drive of her hand with a roll of her hips. She curled her fingers, putting pressure exactly where she knew Shaw would respond. Shaw gave her exactly the kind of reaction she expected, arching her back and gasping, “Fuck.” Root grinned and kept up her relentless rhythm but now paying more attention to what she was doing with her thumb adding more movement to the pressure she was putting on Shaw’s clit.

Once again the added sensation drew out a reaction from Shaw, but this time it was Root’s name she gasped. Root’s eyes widened as she heard Shaw gasp her name – she knew Shaw was so close to the edge. Moving the hand on Shaw’s back further down, over her ass and she pulled Shaw closer into her, adding to the effect of Shaw’s own movements. She felt Shaw’s legs tighten their grip on her as all of her muscles began to contract and Shaw begin to clench round her hand. Shaw’s twitching muscles pulled her into a more upright position, her head just above Root’s as the effect of the orgasm made her pull down on the cuffs. Root buried her head in the crook of Shaw’s neck, pressing her lips against Shaw’s damp skin, and feeling Shaw’s hair brush over her face. She could hear that Shaw was holding her breath as she rode through the orgasm and she slowed the movement of her hand down as Shaw shuddered around her.

Just as Shaw started to come back down, Root pressed down hard on her clit, feeling it pulsing under her touch. Shaw’s body convulsed in response to this sensation and she inhaled sharply.  “Fucking hell Root,” she breathed as she regained control of her muscles, only for Root to repeat the action and cause another spasm.

As Root let Shaw’s muscles eventually relax, Shaw sank down, resting her forehead against Root’s. Root withdraw her hand from Shaw, placing both arms round Shaw, supporting her and holding her as they both got their breath back. When Shaw finally picked her head up, she looked down at Root and smiled. Root grinned in reply.

“So, did you get a whip when you bought this outfit?”

Shaw smirked. “What do you think?”

Root grinned, the dim light in the barn dancing in her eyes, “Then I have another request...”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The year I spent studying in the USA did nothing to improve my indifference to rap music but the Ludacris song What’s Your Fantasy became a bit of an in-joke among my fellow chemists and it has to take the credit for part of this story. The title is from the KT Tunstall song. If you can find the video you should watch her sing this on Jools Holland – it’s pretty cool the way she creates her own backing track with a loop pedal as she sings. Well it impresses this non-musician anyway.


End file.
